


Pillars of Darkness

by ANZKaos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Demigods, F/F, F/M, M/M, Spinoff PJATO, personal work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANZKaos/pseuds/ANZKaos
Summary: This work is a personal spin-off from the Percy Jackson series. I have my own demigods I have created, my own storyline, etc. I am super excited to get to write down my ideas I've been cultivating for the past few years! Always open to suggestions. I am new to this writing platform - so bear with me!





	Pillars of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Personally Owned Characters known thus far  
> Main-character Romans:  
> L. Becket Cromwell - Son of Chione,  
> Po Kyungsoon - Daughter of Bellona  
> Emmy Dupont - Daughter of Apollo  
> Sabina Mallick - Daughter of (unknown) 
> 
> Side Roman Characters:  
> Jacoby Cortez - Son of Minerva

Becket didn’t know what the underworld looked like. He assumed it was dank and gloomy, he assumed there were gargled screams and strangled yells from the mortals who were sent to the field of punishment. He figured, _It must be something like right now._

Ducking beneath an overhanging branch in the dim forest, Becket crouched beside his best and probably only friend, Daughter of Apollo and the “Shiner” herself, Emmy Dupont. The other demigod looked strained, dirty blonde strands of hair plastered to her forehead from the overcast stagnant fog that had settled over the Roman encampment’s surrounding forest.

The harsh sounds of other Roman demigods clashing not too far away, but unseen through the oppressive dark clouds around them was aiding in their escape. Becket was nervous, his heart in his throat as the small group of demigods edged towards the river that would lead them out of the camp.  
“Po… please tell me we’re almost there,” a brisk whisper broke their strained silence. The Korean-born girl in question cast a glance over her shoulder towards the two shivering individuals behind her. 

“… the closer we get, the more we’re going to need to pay attention to our surroundings,” came Po’s curt reply before starting forward once more. Becket was internally scowling. They had to get out of here and somehow alert the Greek camp because as of now, he figured they were the only hope the Romans could afford.  
It had all happened in less than a fortnight. Becket still could not really comprehend his own misfortune. He himself had barely arrived before the infamous twins did. The two other young demigods had arrived disoriented and confused as to where they were and what was going on. What a pathetic ruse. A ruse that apparently held enough water to get them this far. They had quickly altered from poor and unclaimed demigod children to snakes in the grass – charming their way to the top of the pole. 

How the twins had taken as much control as they had in such a short time, Becket couldn’t fathom. 

Emmy suddenly hissed a warning, placing a clammy hand on Becket’s shoulder and pushing him beneath a fallen log. Po dropped to the ground a few feet in front of them, hissing a sharp curse over her shoulder as Emmy too pressed her body to the ground. 

“Come on Po! We know you’re out here somewhere,” a gruff male voice off to their right called into the darkness, slightly ahead of the small group. Emmy and Becket made eye contact, immediately recognizing the voice of Jacoby Cortez – son of Minerva, Goddess of handicrafts, poetry, and minor Goddess of war. “You think I’d let you just leave? Don’t be ridiculous, I’ve waited years just for the excuse to get to cut you up into little pieces, traitor!” the gravelly voice traveled through the dense mist around them. 

Dim torches could be seen dully through the overhanging mist, Jacoby obviously conversing quietly with his cronies and handing them out. Emmy chewed her bottom lip as she shoved her glasses back up her nose to rest properly on her face, “Po! It’s now or never!” the shivering girl snapped towards their other companion. 

“ _Shit_ – fine, as quietly as possible, let’s go!” Po retorted back, once again raising herself from the moist surface of the earth and tediously heading towards the rushing sounds of fast-flowing water somewhere in front of them. Becket made a quiet grunt of protest as he was pushed to follow directly behind the daughter of Bellona, Emmy right on his tail. 

The view of the churning river was a godsend. Becket’s breath frosted before his face. He was lucky, not feeling the frigid air due to his mother being the minor goddess Chione. Unperturbed by the slick bankside, the three demigods pushed on. Escape was extremely close. 

“– I do hope you aren’t thinking you’ll be leaving so soon,” a doleful female voice sliced into the demigod’s psyches. Sabina Mallick, daughter of now-known Primordial Goddess Nox, slithered from the shadowy forest they had just exited, morose ebony gaze transfixed on the no-doubt desperate scene displayed before her. The twin moved smoothly through the overcast shadows almost as if she was a part of them herself. Her swift movement blocking the demigod triad from the gargling and ominous river. 

Becket had to bite his tongue to squelch down his disgust, where there was one twin, the other was never far behind. Po’s grimace was evident with this same thought, the girl slowly rising to her feet, her hand already on the crimson hilt of the sword tied to her waist. “… We are not staying, not under the current circumstances,” Po responded to the first twin, voice calm and nearly bland. Becket would have been impressed by how well the daughter of Bellona seemed to steel her own nerves if it weren’t for the hoots and hollers of Jacoby and his crew now descending upon the escapee demigods from the dank forest they had just exited from. 

Clambering to her feet in the damp soil, Emmy huffed out a chilled breath, carefully bracing herself. She reached for her own sword strapped to her mid-section, voice strained with concern, “We’ve been found out… figures, there’s always been traitors everywhere,” the girl muttered unforgivingly. 

Becket too rose up to his full stature in front of Emmy, standing nearly a head taller. He didn’t have much knowledge of his own powers. Taking a deep breath, the Son of Chione adjusted his grip on the small wooden staff he clutched in his right hand, “… We are not staying, so move. This doesn’t need to end in violence.” The frosty-haired male snapped in Sabina’s direction, his uneasy tone most likely portraying the tight nervousness he felt in his chest. 

Emmy cast a wary glance over her shoulder, turning her back to Becket and Po, raising her ochre blade towards Jacoby and the other demigods he’d brought with him. The small group slipping and sliding their way down the muddy riverbank towards them. Emmy swallowed the respective lump in her own throat, as equally flabbergasted as Becket as to how the two twins of the night had so easily changed the hearts and minds of their former demigod acquaintances. 

“Nothing ever needs to end in violence,” Sabina replied with little remorse. “However, it can easily solve minor problems, like demigods who do not want to conform to the new reality.” The raven-haired girl gazed over Becket and his friends, her caramel skin seeming to melt and reform in the flickering shadows cast by the torches held by Jacoby and the others. 

Po scowled at that, drawing her sword and holding it before her in a threatening manner, “So that’s it then Jacoby?” she directed her own gaze boldly away from Sabina. “You’re just gonna kiss the ass of the highest bidder? I always knew you were a third rate-"

“ – **Enough,** ” Becket spoke firmly, his low-toned chilled voice cutting Po off. “If we’re going down, we go down with dignity,” he muttered in disdain. Lifting his chin, Becket spread his stance, raising his curved staff as icy magic began to dance around his opposite hand. He didn’t know much about his ice powers, but that didn’t matter at this point.

Sabina’s disapproval was evident in her voice, “… you have made your choice,” she nodded and waved a hand as if ending the engagement with the simple gesture, “Now finish them Jacoby. Don’t waste my time.” 

A shiver ran down Emmy’s spine at the tone Sabina used, so callously throwing their lives away without so much as a second thought, but she didn’t speak herself – more than ready to re-earn her nickname “the Shiner” one last time before she died. 

Po let out a sharp cry of anger as she darted towards the shadow-twisted twin. Emmy and Becket lurched towards the other demigods who remained in a half moon behind them. The moist air around them nearly oppressive as the three demigods accepted their swift and brutal forthcoming fate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, I would love to hear some feedback. I am a practicing writer - who loves constructive criticisms! Leave a Kudos and come back soon for the next chapter!


End file.
